You Are My Sunshine (Klaine One Shot)
by GretaCap
Summary: The burial of the beloved, Pavarotti and maybe even the start of the Klaine romance.


**Author's Note: Yes, a fluffy-ish one shot for you Klainers (and the one I promised)! This is in remembrance of Pavarotti, the "sunshine" in Kurt's life :) Please follow, favorite, and review. Thanks so much!**

Blaine and Kurt held hands as they walked through the trees. They were saddened by the loss of Pavarotti, and were finding the perfect spot to bury him.

Kurt's eyes were dark and dreary as he turned to the cage of Pavarotti, where the passed canary still was. Kurt wanted Pav to stay in his home until the last possible minute.

Both of the boys turned around and looked at the trees in the forest, trying to find that tree where Pavarotti's spirit will live on in. Where the other birds and animals living in the forest will come to his grave and dance upon it, complementing Pav's beautiful sequences of chirps.

Water dripped down onto Kurt's shirt from his tears of sorrow, and Blaine took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped Kurt's cheek. "It will all be okay, Kurt, all of the Warblers will be here for you, and Pavarotti will be dearly missed." Blaine went ahead and patted Kurt's back.

Kurt nodded, at a loss of words. He pointed out a tree that was smaller than the others that towered over it, but it was special. It was special to Kurt. The branches of that tree formed a heart. Kurt motioned to Blaine that this was going to be Pavarotti's resting area.

Kurt finally spoke up, "This is it."

"It's beautiful," Blaine said, gazing up at the tree and running his hands up the bark.

"Yeah, Pav would love this so much, I could just imagine him now, singing on the branches, at the top of the heart formation."

"Yeah, me too. So, shall we get to it?" Blaine asked, pointing to Pavarotti's cage.

"Sure, it will have to get done some time," Kurt whispered as more tears ran down his cheeks. He took out Pavarotti and stroked his beautiful whitish yellow feathers. Kurt had always loved the color of Pav. It reminded him of sunshine and hope, and the will power to move on from hard times. He kept that in mind as he wrapped Pavarotti up in a yellow satin cloth, the best of the best. He felt it was his duty to give something to Pav, after the canary had given him lots of hope and love.

Once Pav was all wrapped up and warm, Blaine started digging the hole. He made sure it was parallel to the center of the heart, so Pavarotti's singing would pass through the heart and up to all the animals that make their homes in this forest.

Kurt put the nimble canary in a box that had a lot of different notes in it from the night before when Kurt sat down and wrote from his heart. The outside of the box was covered in sheet music from the song **Blackbird **by the _Beatles._

"Before we cover up Pavarotti," Blaine started, putting the box in the hole that would soon be Pavarotti's resting place, "We should sing him a little song, and he would like it."

Kurt smiled and his face lit up. It was the only time that he had felt happy the whole time. "We should sing **I Will Always Love You **by _Whitney Houston._

Kurt and Blaine both start off the song while looking into each other's eyes, rocking to the beat of their feet tapping the dirt.

**If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way**

And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh

At the end of the song, Kurt and Blaine reach over for a kiss. Before their lips touch, Kurt whispers, "For Pavarotti, keep on singing."

Kurt moves his hand over onto Blaine's waist and Blaine does the same. They both turn their heads, making the kiss flow. Blaine flips over and rests on Kurt, still kissing.

Once they both retreat, Blaine covers up the hole and sifts dirt over Pavarotti. Once the dirt was packed in, they both took turns and kissed the dirt, where Pav was directly below the Earth.

Once they said their goodbyes, they left, hand in hand, just like how they entered the forest. The only difference is, this time, they were in happier moods knowing that Pavarotti is in a better place now, where he can sing freely with the Warblers..in heaven.


End file.
